King's Royal Colonial Guard
The King's Royal Colonial Guard, or simply the Royal Colonial Guard, is a division within the Stormwind Royal Army formed to safeguard the frontiers of the Kingdom of Stormwind. The Colonial Guard not only serve as a guard to defend the royal colonies of the realm, but they also serve as an army reserve, being called up during times of great crisis to assist the main armies of the realm on the field of battle. The rank and file are drawn from the populace both within the heartland provinces, such as those of Elwynn, Redridge, and Westfall, and from far-flung settlements of the Kingdom, with colonial subjects of the Crown being more suited for the rugged conditions of frontier life. There's also a strong desire within the Guard to maintain ties with the mother country, thus many of the officers within the Guard hail from outside the colonial territories, although there is little concern over whether they hail from the gentry or the common class. History Formation of the Colonial Guard After the Royal Colonial Charter of Kingsland was signed in the Year 31 in the Lotharian Calendar, the Stormwind Army High Command began worry that the Crown's expansionary policies might spread the current reserve of troops too thin. Although the Iron Horde War concluded earlier that year, thus veteran troops were pouring back into the garrisons and barracks of the realm, High Command still found itself running short on regiments that could be deployed to both the heartland and the frontiers of the Kingdom. Yet, any formal action was stalled, as the colony was still too young and its fate uncertain. By early summer of that same year, many thought that Kingsland would fail, and the Kingdom's investment in the venture would be lost altogether. The Midsummer War in June restored hope in the colonization effort, as the troops of Westridge's First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade held off against the many vicious troll tribes that lurked in the jungles of the Stranglethorn Vale. A pact was also signed with the local New Horde garrison of Grom'gol, thus further stabilizing this small tract of Crown-owned land. Emboldened by these successes, the High Command and the House of Nobles called for the creation of a new army division dedicated to the defense of Stormwind's new frontier territories, capable of meeting the needs of not only Kingsland, but any further colonies that fell under the jurisdiction of His Majesty. Signed into effect in the early days of August, the division was named the King's Royal Colonial Guard, or R.C.G. for short. Yet, the traditions and customs of what would become the R.C.G. were in the making even before the division's creation. For months prior, the colonists of Kingsland had been expected to provide their own protection. Local officials drafted already established systems of provincial militia found back in the heartland of the Kingdom and modified them to their needs. The result was a militia of minutemen, or townspeople that could be readily armed and mustered within a moment's notice. The Kingsland Minutemen, then, were the first real military force stationed within the settlement. With the arrival of troops like Westridge's First Regiment, the Minutemen were able to train their skills and hone their craft. The Midsummer War proved costly, but it had also provided the militia with much needed battlefield experience. When the King's troops left the colony in early July, the Minutemen were not left alone entirely. Already, large garrisons of Crown troops were being moved south to the colony to help bolster their numbers. These troops would, later on, be transferred into the newly formed R.C.G. along with many of the already existing Minutemen. Debates and Concerns However, the number of troops, at least initially, barely numbered one hundred. Many enlisted troops were quickly recalled to Stormwind upon hearing news that agents of the Burning Legion were being sighted all throughout the land. Once again, the debates began. Factions within High Command and the House voiced their concern over investing time and resources into the defense of backwater settlements on the fringes of the Kingdom while an impending demonic invasion loomed on the horizon. The survival of settlements like Kingsland, Marshtide Watch, and many others came into question. A vast majority, however, voted against abandoning these colonies altogether, claiming that too much had already been sacrificed. What's more, the colonies still held strategic value on the weak and undermanned frontiers. If anything, Kingsland had proven that territorial expansion was possible, given the necessary time, resources, and effort. With the decision now made in full, the newly formed R.C.G. fielded its first regiment in Kingsland, serving to stand watch on the walls of the colony and doing their best to fulfill their duties, even with such a paltry number of troops. The final major concern was assigning command to the R.C.G. and any other future colonial regiments within it. Using the Royal Charter of Kingsland as a guiding example, the ability to call forth the garrison or the militia of any colony would fall upon the presiding governor of said province. Many were initially wary of allowing a politician control over a large reserve of army troops, but the issue was dismissed on the grounds that control had to be consolidated, especially considering the fringe nature of colonial life on the frontier. Assigning multiple leaders may have led to infighting, or so the argument went, and having a central representative to the Crown instead could prove much more efficient. Furthermore, magistrates in the homeland were already able to enforce the King's laws and reign in their own regions, and so too were nobles entrusted with raising their own regiments for the Royal Army. This was seen, fundamentally, as being no different. Therefore, the House and High Command went ahead and declared that the governors of their respective colonies could call upon their own Colonial Guard regiments in times of need. With the R.C.G. being the first of its kind, its main headquarters would be stationed in Stormwind City, with regional regiments erecting their own headquarters within their respective colonies. For example, Kingsland's Colonial Guard would be commanded by the Lord Governor of Kingsland, and thus they would make themselves responsible for the summoning, recruitment, and supply of their forces. Yet, the governor of an entire colony could not be expected to constantly depart their settlement whilst they went off on campaign. Instead, the governor could appoint their lieutenant-governor, or second in command, to lead the colonial garrison on the field. Whether it be on the frontier or the battlefields of the Crown's wars, the Colonial Guard regiments could instead be lead by a dedicated military commander, rather than an administrative figurehead, busied with matters of the state. Furthermore, rules were set concerning how many troops the Crown could draw from its army reserves within the R.C.G. After all, if the whole of a colonial regiment was to be taken from its home settlement, then it would be left relatively undefended. Thus, a standard rule of thumb was that at least half of the regiment must remain in their colonial headquarters, whatever that colony may be. In example, if one hundred soldiers reside in the Guard in Kingsland, then fifty or so at maximum can be called away by High Command to serve as reserves elsewhere. In times of great crisis however, should the need outweigh the rule, then the entirety of the R.C.G. could be called upon to serve elsewhere. This would, in essence, only leave the militia of the colony in command of its defense. Service on the Frontier With the debates regarding the nature of the R.C.G. for the most part solved, the real work of raising the troops necessary and training them for battle began in earnest. The choice made to first devote all efforts into raising one standard regiment within the Colonial Guard, and then sending these newly mustered troops to Kingsland. Settlements like Marshtide Watch already had devoted Stormwind Army troops garrisoned there, while Kingsland was still defended only by a weak and relatively experienced militia. Thus, in mid-August, High Command began to assign recruiters to both Stormwind City and Kingsland, grabbing as many prospective soldiers as they could. As the recruitment process continues, however, the election process for the Lord-Governor of Kingsland is still underway. Results, however, are expected to come out some time within August of the Year 31. Uniforms The R.C.G. maintains that the regiments within the Guard must maintain, as with other Stormwind Army troops, a standard of uniformity and discipline. However, as with all troops sent to the farthest corners of the land, ensuring these standards are met consistently is another challenge altogether. Being able to supply colonies periodically with standard-issue weapons and armor is difficult, and ensuring said regiments are properly manned at all times is equally challenging. Thus, it should be no surprise that regiments with the R.C.G. may differ in look and quality, depending on the home colony they hail from. As of now, the only regiment in service within the still relatively young Colonial Guard is Kingsland's Guard Regiment. Stormwind High Command has, in the absence of a military commander, simply drafted their own styles of dress and training unto the Kingsland Guard, taking into account regional limitations for the acquisition of resources such as dyes or ores needed for the manufacturing of uniforms and weapons. For example, white or off-whites were considered a suitable replacement for the indigo blues of the Stormwind Army, since bleaching or the application of chalk could be achieved more much easily. Even though colonies like Kingsland cultivated indigo, much of it went back to the homeland for use in the Royal Army. As for weapons and armament, it was found that simple leather, chain, or half-plate could be more easily mustered. It is therefore uncommon to see fully-plated footmen or knights within the colonies, with troops instead favoring a mix of many armors to compensate for the lack of proper foundries to produce said suits of plate. Formation Considering the relative youth of the Colonial Guard, the only real regiment in service at the present moment is Kingsland's Guard Regiment. Furthermore, the R.C.G. is greatly undermanned, with initial expectations overestimating how many recruits the Royal Army could muster for the newly formed division. * Kingsland's Colonial Guard Regiment, R.C.G. - Kingsland Colony ** Commander: Gov. Edrington W. Grunwald Service Record What follows is a list of all active regiments within the King's Colonial Guard, along with their current garrisons and notable actions in the name of His Majesty and the Kingdom of Stormwind. * Kingsland's Guards of the Royal Colonial Guard ** Garrison: Kingsland Colony ** Service Record: *** Frontier Defense against the Burning Legion Category:Stormwind Army Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Kingsland Category:Military Organizations